Various types of commercial transaction cards, such as credit cards, debit cards and automatic teller cards, have nearly all of their information in alphanumeric form, often open to casual inspection by an observer. With conventional credit cards, all key information about the user is visible on the credit card: the user's name, credit card number, type of card, etc. The only thing which is not visible is a personal identification number (PIN) number, commonly used with cards such as calling cards and automatic teller cards. However, crooks often can obtain or determine PIN numbers so that even cards with PIN numbers are not all that secure. For example, PIN numbers can often be viewed by unscrupulous individuals watching users using an automatic teller machine, removing slips of paper with the PIN number on them, and punching in the PIN number, sometimes with the aid of a telescope. Sophisticated crooks can often obtain other specialized information, such as a user's mother's maiden name, to unlawfully use the credit card account. Thus, in many cases, using only visual access, most, if not all, information needed about a particular commercial transaction card can be obtained visually and then recorded for later use. Physical access to the card is not necessary.